


Debbie likes you more than she likes me.

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Request* Ian is starting to think that Debbie likes Mickey more than him.





	Debbie likes you more than she likes me.

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request*

It was a Saturday morning in the Gallagher household and all was hectic as usual.  
Ian woke up to the sound of laughter and a little bit of yelling, he rubbed his eyes and realized that a sleeping Milkovich was no longer next to him.   
Ian figured he was in the bathroom or something until he made his way down the stairs and saw a raven haired Mickey Milkovich sitting on his living room couch in between Debbie and a sleeping Liam. 

Mickey turned to see Ian looking slightly confused as he scratched his head and made his way to the kitchen.  
Mickey hollered “Morning!”   
Debbie got off the couch and made her way into the kitchen “There’s some French toast for you on that plate” Debbie pointed at a plate with a napkin over it, clearly hiding what was left of the food.   
Lip and Fiona were having a usual argument about something random at the table, “You two must have been the yelling I heard” Ian laughed as he put his French toast in the microwave. 

When Debbie returned to the living room, Mickey came in.  
“There’s bananas in the fridge, some strawberries too” Mickey eyed Ian as he stood in front of the microwave.   
Ian smirked “Did you help Debbie make these?”  
Mickey just laughed “What tipped you off?”   
“Well, she doesn’t know how to make French toast and she hasn’t left you alone since you official moved in” Ian whispered slightly laughing.   
“Ankle biter aint so bad” Mickey shrugged. 

When Ian was done eating he sat down next to Debbie and Liam, Mickey sat down too.   
Debbie frowned “Ian, can I sit by Mickey?”  
“Uhhh sure Debs” Ian got up and switched places with Debbie.   
Ian grabbed the dvd remote to unpause the movie “What are we watching?”  
Debbie looked at Mickey confused before answering “Mickey picked it, what’s it called? Under side?”  
“Under Siege” Mickey laughed.   
“Yeah that’s it” Debbie smiled proudly.   
“You hate this movie Debs” Ian laughed looking at Mickey who was smirking.   
“Well I used to but Mickey said it was good so we put it on” Debbie blushed embarrassed.   
Ian and Mickey just glanced at each other with matching smirks before watching the movie.

When the movie was over Ian and Mickey went upstairs to shower for the day.   
Ian was taking some clothes out of the drawer when he laughed to himself, “you know what Mick?”  
Mickey looked curious as he turned to Ian with a cocked brow, “what?”  
“I am 100% convinced Debbie likes you more than she likes me.”   
Mickey rolled his eyes as he blew Ians accusation off “you’re her brother, that’s not true.”  
Ian smirked “I’m not upset, it’s cute!”   
“You know I hate that word” Mickey looked at Ian blandly.   
“It is though, like the other day she brought you a drink and didn’t even ask me” Ian was about to list off numerous things Debbie had done for the past two weeks since Mickey moved in when Mickey cut him off.  
“Oh my god, that’s not even a big deal. She didn’t hear you walk in” Mickey continued to look for clothes while Ian started talking again.   
“Bullshit Mick! She made you that bracelet with those beads too!”   
“She told me you said you hated those little bracelets she made and I felt bad” Mickey defended.   
“Holy shit” Ians eyes widened and he wore a giant grin on his face.  
Mickey sounded defensive now too “What?”  
Ian laughed out loud before saying “You love this! You love the attention!”  
Mickey grabbed a pair of boxers and threw them at Ians face “shut the hell up, she’s your sister man, what am I supposed to do?”  
Ian caught the boxers and threw them to the side “not steal my sister maybe? I’m supposed to be the favorite” Ian smirked before walking over to Mickey and giving him a quick kiss. 

“Fuck you asshole, I’m her favorite now” Mickey said grinning as he slapped one of Ians cheeks as they walked out of the bedroom.   
“Not for long” Ian laughed as both he and Mickey made their way to into the shower.  
“Better watch out, I wash your hair” Mickey said with his head slightly tilt and eyebrows high to the heavens.   
Ian looked confused “and?”  
“And I’ll get soap in your eyes and you’ll be blind and then you can’t compete” Mickey said playfully but with a fake seriousness in his eyes.   
Ian couldn’t help but laugh “you’re fucking crazy Mick.”


End file.
